


食髓知味 (17) [ABO]【蘇爸/維達】【曼朱/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [18]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Beta! Subašić, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Vida
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Beta! SubašićOmega! VidaAlpha! Mandžukić*預警：Mpreg、產子。





	食髓知味 (17) [ABO]【蘇爸/維達】【曼朱/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Beta! Subašić  
Omega! Vida  
Alpha! Mandžukić  
*預警：Mpreg、產子。

68.

冰涼的刀面以相同頻率貼在蘇巴西奇臉上移動，他盯著眼前人專注的模樣，這反而使他分心，滿腦子只想著要親吻那人如精靈翅膀般扇動的睫毛，想親吻漿果般紅潤飽滿的鼻頭；但鋒利觸感提醒他：刀子還在對方手上，最好不要輕舉妄動。

在傍晚慢跑的習慣，剛好讓他和曼朱基奇能各自擁有和維達獨處的時間。一早起來陪維達在床上賴十分鐘，然後一起進浴室刷牙洗臉，順便想早餐吃什麼，一直都是蘇巴西奇最喜歡做的事，他多希望每天早上都能有這樣溫存的時光，但他的運動員事業沒有太大的協議空間。

「所以我說──你是不是還沒醒？我問的問題你聽見了嗎？」維達抬眼對上帶點傻氣的眼神。

「顧著看你了。」

維達不客氣地翻白眼，眼角的笑意卻藏不住，他扳過蘇巴西奇的臉，接著刮右半邊的鬍子。

「我剛才問你，想好寶寶的名字了嗎？」

「我才正想問，你早就有想法了吧？」

「David。」維達的嘴角又上揚了幾分，他的心裡的確早就有答案，「因為他被我們愛著，還有什麼名字比這更適合一個惹人疼愛的孩子？他是你們給我的禮物。」

「我喜歡，馬里奧肯定也會同意。」蘇巴西奇被維達捏著臉整理蔓延到脖子和鬢角的毛髮，薄荷味的泡沫抹到鼻子上，吸入一陣涼意害蘇巴西奇嗆咳了幾下，維達手一抖，脖子立刻就見紅了。

「給我吧。」蘇巴西奇把剩下的部分處理完，用毛巾擦過一遍，剛才的小傷口已經不見蹤影，「這樣就不會老扎得你不舒服了。」

「真的沒必要這麼做的，反正再怎麼理也快不過它們生長的速度，一星期後你又會像在野外求生的狼狽探險家。更何況，我很喜歡你的鬍子──」柔軟的指腹在蘇巴西奇嘴唇上來回摩娑，維達不安分的手總能順理成章地往他想去的地方。「在我身上蹭來蹭去的感覺。」

「昨晚親你的時候，你的表情可不是這麼說的。」蘇巴西奇在維達的唇撲上來時摟住對方做了緩衝，維達的吻一向不是太溫柔，常撞得兩人唇齒一陣麻痺，暈頭轉向，「多馬戈伊......」

「那天......」維達圈住蘇巴西奇的脖子讓對方不得不低下身子，兩張臉貼在一起，淡金睫毛搔著對方的鼻樑，一如既往的慵懶嗓音多了幾分僵硬，「那天害你想起不好的事了，我知道你也很難受，我答應你，一定趕快恢復健康，到時候我們再試試看，好嗎？」

「怎麼就突然提起了？」

「我一直都記在心上......」

這段日子，比起曼朱基奇變得頻繁的碰觸，蘇巴西奇在遠處靜靜盯著的目光就顯得疏遠。很多時候表現出不在意的樣子，其實只是想讓身邊人心裡好過一點，但當情緒崩潰時才不得不承認問題終究沒解決。

『孩子會認人。』某日早晨蘇巴西奇把臉貼在他的肚皮上，兩人都確實感覺到寶寶在動，但與曼朱基奇靠近時引起的胎動相比起來，卻平淡許多。當時蘇巴西奇剛起床，精神飄忽的狀態下說出的話他下一秒就後悔了。維達繼續揉著對方的頭髮沒說話，蘇巴西奇說的是事實，他無法反駁。原因總歸是出自維達，他一看見曼朱基奇就會想起肚裡的孩子，這並不代表蘇巴西奇就不會激起他的喜悅之情，但就如同曼朱基奇的信息素能讓他一聞就腿軟，寶寶分辨得出賜與他生命的人給他的生長環境帶來的脈動。

「不要給自己壓力，有些事勉強不來就讓它去吧，我不想看你再受苦。」

「我想給你生個孩子，這是我一直在期待的，無論如何都要做到，我不會讓你失望。」

「你永遠不會讓我失望，多馬戈伊，你永遠是最好的。」蘇巴西奇從後環住維達與他十指緊扣，臉埋進相對瘦弱的肩膀，「我也很抱歉在寶寶面前說了有失分寸的話，我只是一時對你們之間如此深刻的連結感到迷惘。」

「『你們』是指我和寶寶？還是馬里奧？」蘇巴西奇的手抽動了一下，維達下意識握緊，對方卻將手縮回去，使他慌了手腳，「抱歉忽略了你的感受，我知道你會像愛我一樣愛這個孩子，你這麼溫暖，我怎麼可能會亂想？你是我想要共度餘生的人，丹尼爾──」

忽然感到一陣冰涼拂過，維達從鏡中的倒影看見無名指上一閃一閃的銀光，蘇巴西奇靠在他肩頭咯咯地笑，眯起的眼裡同樣閃著光。

「又被你搶在前頭告白了。原本計畫向你求婚，連隊友們都串通好了，卻總找不到適合的時機，後來想想可能是我太急，不如先穩定下來再安排，沒想到被你先發現了戒指。」

蘇巴西奇又如變魔術般，打開掌心，秀出另外兩只指環。

「婚姻是你我身心結合的宣誓，卻也只是一紙契約。讓我和馬利奧一起照顧你，從今往後無論生老病死，我們三人將互相扶持，共度一切甘苦。」

維達拿過其中一只為蘇巴西奇戴上，他在金屬小環上摸到的不規則紋路，讓他意識到這不是他在衣櫃裡發現的那對金戒指。

蘇巴西奇重新做了一組。

屬於他們三人的。

「我願意。」這三個字蹦出口時都岔了音，維達轉過身磨蹭愛人的鼻尖，對方被幸福染上粉紅的笑臉，和當年他答應對方的追求時一樣燦爛。

「我希望你能留著這個。」蘇巴西奇把他帶回臥室，拿出被繫上了細繩的對戒。陽光穿透逐漸消散的雲，灑進房裡每個角落，胸前的金環像燃燒的火圈在兩人臉上映出閃爍光影。

「你多早之前就有這樣的打算了？」

蘇巴西奇沒想到維達會問出口，他想答出一個折衷的說法，卻沒有頭緒。

「以為會有孩子的時候？最後我卻讓你......」藍灰眼珠被蒙上一層霧，顫動著不知道要將視線定在何處。那天蘇巴西奇在他們懷裡哭得像個手足無措的孩子，他才驚覺自己無意間扒開了從未癒合的傷口，「對不起。」

「不要道歉，不要感到愧疚，你沒有欠我任何東西，看著我，多馬戈伊，看著我。」蘇巴西奇抵著維達的額頭逼他正視自己，微瞇的眼睛試圖支撐搖搖欲墜的淚水，他不希望他們一起哭到無法收拾，「就像你說的，我們可以再試，把狀態調整到最好，任何事就都順著心意走了，你說是嗎？」

大家都是過來人，道理自然都懂，但蘇巴西奇認為這些話不多餘，給點鼓勵總是有幫助的。有段時間，維達不論聽到多正面的話都還是會陷入憂鬱，但現在他會瞇起他的眉眼，在蘇巴西奇的拇指旁笑出一個小酒窩。

「嗯。」維達扶住蘇巴西奇的腰，掂起腳在對方唇上啄了一口。

「別摔著了。」蘇巴西奇再次低下身子回摟，低頭在維達頸窩亂蹭，像隻撒嬌的貓，埋在屬於自己的貓薄荷裡，「現在什麼都別多想，放心把孩子生下來。」

69.

維達靠在流理台旁，研究福薩里科整理給他的孕期食譜，和蘇巴西奇一起在廚房裡鼓搗著。福薩里科真是當家庭主夫當出了心得，這厚度媲美百科全書的食譜中，維達嘗試過的還不到一半。

「下次帶我一起去，不然你們都不知道怎麼挑食材。」維達嚐了口木匙上的醬汁後評論道。

「市場裡太多人了，都是小孩在亂跑，萬一出了什麼差錯......」蘇巴西奇舔掉維達嘴邊殘留的醬汁，並不覺得他們的午餐有什麼大問題。

「孩子出生後這就不成理由了。」

「你就是想趁機出去玩。」

「我是。關在家裡快發霉了，你又不是不知道我有多想念草皮和大海。」

「後院有的是地方讓你跑。」蘇巴西奇又怎會不知道維達多渴望恢復自由之身，雖然孩子出生後他也不能到處跑了，但總不會像現在一樣任何事都需要人照顧。

維達嘆了口氣，放碗的動作有些粗魯，陶瓷碰撞的聲音讓蘇巴西奇著實嚇了一跳，他想著自己果然不該拿這種事來開玩笑，正考慮是不是該轉頭道歉，卻見維達撐著餐桌發出悶哼，臉色難看。

「怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」蘇巴西奇隨即拉開椅子讓維達坐下。

「肚子......疼......」

「又來？找時間去趟醫院？」

「用不著大費周章，休息一下就好。」

「別逞強。」

「真的沒事。」維達抵著蘇巴西奇的額頭，他知道這樣能讓對方安心一點，「倒是鍋子要起火了，你要不要先搞定我們的午餐？」

「噢，糟了！」蘇巴西奇跳起來關掉瓦斯，木匙攪拌到鍋底有點濃稠的手感，讓他捏了把冷汗，不過肉醬的香氣並沒有被燒焦味毀了。

「我該擔心你們把廚房燒了嗎？」曼朱基奇不知何時已經靠在冰箱前，觀賞蘇巴西奇的滑稽行為。

「一切都在我的掌控之中。倒是你，該關心一下你的丈夫。」

「怎麼回事？」曼朱基奇把手中的小包裹放下，空出手按摩維達的肩。

「沒什麼，老毛病。你拿了什麼過來？」

曼朱基奇從包裹裡抽出一疊相片，是他們請專業攝影師拍的產前全家福，維達興奮地把它們攤開在桌上，一眼就看見他最想洗出來掛在臥室牆上的那張。當時他們花了一個下午拍攝，到最後已經沒姿勢可以擺了，準備收工，曼朱基奇搭在維達肚子上的手正要收回來，卻被站在維達身後的蘇巴西奇抓住，維達用戒指將他套牢，一連串輕快的快門聲捕捉到曼朱基奇驚訝的瞬間。

「我好喜歡這張，就掛臥室裡吧。」維達不自覺蹬了蹬腿，開心得像個考試滿分的孩子。

蘇巴西奇接過照片端詳好一下子，遞給對面還在翻看其他相片的曼朱基奇，同時挑了挑眉，「表情挺可愛。」

「你說誰呢......」

相片中一人把嘴笑裂，一人把眼睛笑沒了，而收到驚喜的當事人都要把眼珠子瞪出來，活像齣整人節目。

曼朱基奇沒有發覺自己盯著照片微笑，直到蘇巴西奇打了響指，叫他們把東西收拾收拾，準備吃飯，他才把相片塞回維達手中。維達把它放在那疊相片最上面，說著要多洗幾張，讓他們放進皮夾，或貼在置物櫃裡。

70.

維達愣在臥室門前大聲叫喚，他不想大驚小怪，但他確實在蹲下又站起的一連串動作後感到不適，有水不停自他腿間流出，連灰色短褲都被浸得深了一階色。曼朱基奇衝上樓，見到維達嚇得毫無血色的臉，趕緊讓還在一樓的蘇巴西奇去開車。

往醫院的路上，維達枕在曼朱基奇腿上與他十指緊扣，兩人的手心都在不停冒汗，要比他身下的毛巾還濕。眼前搖晃的車頂使他頭暈，他闔上眼，雖然看不見丈夫的表情，但他知道他們比他更緊張。

「別擔心，我現在很清醒。」

幸好一路上交通順暢，在抵達醫院時維達除了輕微的陣痛現象並無大礙，只是在醫生評估之後認為胎兒的肺部已經足夠成熟，建議提早催生，畢竟在提早破水的狀況下胎兒也不適合待太久。

維達在病床上聽得心裡七上八下，這種分泌物從身體裡流出來的情形，在他人生中從不是什麼好事，但眼下的狀況不容他猶豫，且陣痛愈來愈頻繁，他也怕自己拖太久會變得意識不清。這時候蘇巴西奇和曼朱基奇居然互讓著要對方陪進產房，維達二話不說拉住曼朱基奇；一來是因為這是他的孩子，二來是維達想看看他會不會有什麼有趣的反應。

事實證明維達根本無心觀察曼朱基奇的任何舉動，催生的過程中維達一直掛念著寶寶，全部的精神都用在醫生和護士給他的指示上，以至於感覺時間過得特別快，他的體力也幾乎被消耗完。即使痛到無力了，他也硬撐著沉重的眼皮想要看寶寶，護士卻沒有馬上把寶寶抱到他面前，讓他不安地喘了起來。曼朱基奇幫他把黏在臉上的頭髮撥開，揉揉他的胸口要他別擔心。

寶寶微弱的哭聲在一分鐘後才逐漸宏亮，但他來不及看寶寶一眼，就昏了過去。

不過他依稀記得曼朱基奇的手一直到他失去意識的那刻，都還緊緊攥著他。

71.

由於早產，寶寶得在保溫箱裡住了好幾天，體溫穩定後被抱到維達身邊，除了體型看起來相較瘦弱之外，器官功能一切正常，可說是讓他們虛驚一場，反倒是維達體力透支，需要住院更久。

「才35週，這麼心急。」維達湊近用鼻子頂了頂寶寶的手，被淡淡的奶香糊了一臉，他想那股味道大概是來自醫院餵的配方奶。

沒有在第一時間親餵讓維達有些挫敗，他的丈夫一人抱起寶寶，另一人攙扶他讓他坐起，原本以為身上少了胎兒的重量會輕鬆點，其實並不，他覺得自己被卡車撞了又碾，小聲哀嚎著在曼朱基奇手上留下握痕才終於坐穩。

所幸寶寶一貼上他的胸口就開始摸索，這讓維達鬆了口氣，他敞開衣領，翕動的小嘴不過幾秒就找到能夠汲取營養的源頭。

_──天啊。_

維達垂著眼，薄唇被他抿得泛紅。努力撐在睫毛上的淚珠抵不過積累的重量，打濕包裹嬰兒的毛巾，接下來便如午後陣雨來得又急又猛，毛料都來不及將水分吸乾。眼裡的淚水讓他看不清寶寶，他只能撫摸軟綿綿的臉頰和搭在他病服上的小手，顫動的胸口打亂寶寶吸奶的節奏，讓他挨了一頓拉扯。

「太好了，他不偏食。」

勉強結束第一次親餵，蘇巴西奇幫維達把鈕扣扣回，維達讓寶寶靠在肩上，輕拍他的背讓空氣打出來。到目前為止的一切，對於他來說都太不真實，他很害怕這是他在病床上做的夢，醒來就什麼都沒有了。兩人都看出他的焦慮，曼朱基奇站起來親吻寶寶的臉，然後揉了揉金髮都糾成一團的腦袋。

「你撐過來了，謝謝你，多馬戈伊。」

維達扯了扯嘴角想說些什麼，卻覺得自己忽然失去了語言能力，好多想說的話跑到嘴邊都變成亂七八糟的音節。他想問有沒有將孩子第一次喝奶的畫面記錄下來；他想說孩子的眼睛是否有點像他；他想對他的丈夫、他的孩子訴說愛意。但這些都被他如釋重負的吶喊掩蓋，剩下破碎的隻字片語。

「我好累......好累......」

維達沒拿捏好力道，把自己的雙眼揉出可怕的紅，他懊惱地想自己以後肯定會後悔現在說的這句蠢話。曼朱基奇想抱走寶寶，讓維達好好休息，卻被拒絕。他知道維達現在急需安全感，便由他去。

72.

蘇巴西奇的胸膛被孩子當成彈簧床，雖然大衛還不會走路，但坐在蘇巴西奇身上撲騰的樣子簡直是天生的運動好手，小腳丫不停往蘇巴西奇臉上懟，被鬍子扎到腳底時發出小孩特有的嘎嘎笑聲。

曼朱基奇穿越客廳，才在落地窗前找到被大衛壓制在地的男人，他跟著躺下，把孩子抱到自己身上。大衛在曼朱基奇胸前積了一攤口水，有力的小手在他胸上又抓又捏。

「Tata要過來了，Tata要過來了，別抓......」曼朱基奇握住大衛的小拳頭假裝和他比腕力，一扭頭就看見維達疑惑的臉。

「你們應該哄他睡，而不是讓他更興奮。」維達在蘇巴西奇身邊坐下，把剛盛好的奶放在一邊，接著滾到蘇巴西奇身上，他聽到身下的人發出悶哼，「我變重了嗎？」

「沒關係，你待著吧。」

看樣子大衛還不打算午睡，維達在蘇巴西奇懷裡暖得開始神遊，雖然他的胸部被壓得有點疼，但孩子身上的奶香正在一點一點催眠他；孩子本人倒是致力於把他叫醒，捉住他的馬尾又拉又扯，還把可憐的髮圈甩到遙遠的角落。

折騰半天終於把孩子抱回嬰兒床安頓下來，維達陷進懶骨頭裡，目光掃過桌上一團混亂，一個小時前他們還在安排婚禮流程、思考該穿什麼參加喬爾盧卡和莫德里奇的婚禮，一被孩子打斷他就忘了自己的進度到哪兒了。

「親愛的，你聯絡烏克蘭的朋友了嗎？」蘇巴西奇好不容易整理完一部分邀請名單，起來活動筋骨。

這提醒維達必須打一通很重要的電話。

他溜進廚房，給自己倒杯蜂蜜水，深呼吸，等電話的那頭接通。

『喂？』

「喂？安德烈，你考慮得怎麼樣......」

———TBC———


End file.
